Jöns Hornaeus (1715-1778)
Jöns Hornaeus (1715-1778), a vicar who documented the witch trials of his grandfather (b. June 03, 1715; Hammar, Ytterlännäs, Sweden - d. 1778; Sweden) Parents *Lars Larsson Hornaeus (1682-1751), a vicar *Elisabeth Wattrangia (1682-1743) Career Född 1715-06-03 i Hammar, Ytterlännäs (Y). Död 1778-05-03 i Nordanåker, Ytterlännäs (Y). Komminister i Ytterlännäs. Student i Uppsala 1735. Prästvigd 1742. Sockenpredikant 1746 i Dal (Y). Komminister i Ytterlännäs (Torsåkers pastorat) efter fadern 1753. Död i andtäppa efter långvarigsjukdom. Marriage *Catharina Pihlwall (1727-1771) Children *Lars Hornaeus (1748-?). Född 1748-02-20 i Edsta, Dal (Y). *Elisabeth Dordi Hornea (1750-?). Född 1750-06-15 i Daglös, Dal (Y). Gift med sockenpredikanten i Dal sn, Erik Arenberg. Därefter omgift med komm. N Höglund i Sundsvall. *Carl Jean Hornaeus (1752-1753). Född 1752 i Nordanåker, Ytterlännäs (Y). Död 1753-03-28 i Nordanåker, Ytterlännäs (Y). *Catharina Hornea (1754). Född 1754-03-21 i Nordanåker, Ytterlännäs (Y). Döpt 1754-03-25. Död 1809-11-14 i Östergraninge, Graninge (Y) (Hasselberg II-58). (Se Proband, s *). *Maria Hornea (1756-1758). Född 1756-11-29 i Nordanåker, Ytterlännäs (Y). Död 1758-03-04 i Nordanåker, Ytterlännäs (Y). Dog i koppor. *Carl Hornaeus (1760-1825). Född 1760-02-02 i Nordanåker, Ytterlännäs (Y). Död 1825. Bonde och Skräddare. Levde i Sörgraninge, Graninge (Y). Flyttade från Sörgraninge 1805. *Jöns Jacob Hornaeus (1762-1791). Född 1762-10-03 i Nordanåker, Ytterlännäs (Y). Jöns var hemmanägare i Nordanåker. Gift 1791 26/12 med Greta Hansdotter från Skale, Lidens sn, Vnrl. *Maria Magdalena Hornea (1769). Född 1769-05-17 i Nordanåker, Ytterlännäs (Y). Död 1769-06-02 i Nordanåker, Ytterlännäs (Y). Biography Jöns Hornæus (1753-78), f. 3 juni 1715 i Hammar här i socknen, son af företrädaren. Stud. i Upsala 23 aug. 1735, prästv. i Hsand 10 mars 1742 till adj. åt fadern, sockenpred. i Dal 30 juli 1746. Vid faderns död kom han ej på förslaget, men Torsåkers församling anhöll att få honom till 4:de profpredikant och anförde bland annat, 1) att han ägde goda ämbetsgåfvor jämte andra en lärare anständiga egenskaper, 2) att han tjänt denna församling snart 10 år, 3) att hans förfäder varit deras lärare ifrån reformationstiden (!), 4) att han har arfvejord och fastighet i socknen, hvarigenom församlingen slipper betungas med nybyggnad för den tillkommande kapellanen, enär här ej finnes kapellansbord, 5) emedan deras pastor jämte kapellanen med döden afgått, tyckte de det för sig vara en hugnad att i stället få den afl. kapellanens son, som känner församlingens tillstånd. K. Maj:t resolverade 6 mars 1752, att han skulle dit missiveras. Han valdes och erhöll fullmakt 12 aug. 1752 med tillträde 1 maj 1753. Predikade vid prästmötet i Hsand i febr. 1760 öfver Genes. 2:7. Han ägde ovanligt godt praktiskt förstånd och omfattande intressen samt synes äfven af modern ärft poetiska anlag. Genom hans tillskyndan byggdes år 1764 bron öfver Svedjesundet, som varit påtänkt 200 år, äfvenså bröts den nya vägen mellan Nyland och Nordanåker. Hans uppsats om Blåkullafärderna är författad med stor fördomsfrihet, och i sina anmärkningar om svenska folkbristens orsaker och botemedel framhåller han kraftigt nödvändigheten af laga skiften och skadligheten af samfälle i åker, äng, skog och mark samt ifrar på ett berömvärdt sätt mot brännvinet hvars bruk han vill inskränka till folk öfver 22 år. Äfven för socknens historia intresserade han sig och gjorde därom kyrkboksanteckningar. Bodde i Nordanåker. Han afled 8 maj 1778 efter långvarig sjukdom. G. 1) 1745 m. Catharina Elisabeth Pihlwall, dotter af bruksinspektoren Carl P. och Elisabeth Dorothea Fabricia; d. 30/7 1771, begrofs 4/8 i kyrkans kor; 2) 11/11 1773 m. Margareta Molin, f. 1739, dotter af bonden Pär Johansson fr. Mo; omg. m. hemmansäg. Lars Larsson i Nyland 26/12 1790. Barn i första giftet: Lars, f. 20/2 1748 i Edsta i Dal; Elisabeth Dorothea, f. i Daglös 15/6 1750, g. m. sockenpred. i Dal Erik Arenberg, omg. m. komm. N. Höglund i Sundsvall; Carl Jean, f. 1752, d. 28/3 1753, 30 veckor g.; Catharina f. 21/3 1754 i Nordanåker, Ytterl., g. m. bonden och nämdemannen Grels Henriksson i Östergraninge, d. 14/11 1809; Maria, f. 29/11 1756, d. 4/3 1758 i koppor; Carl, f. 2/2 1760, bonde i Sörgraninge på 1780-talet, därifrån utflyttad före 1805; Jöns Jacob, f. 3/10 1762, hemmansägare i Nordanåker, g. 26/12 1791 m. Greta Hansdotter fr. Skale i Liden, Medelp.; Maria Magdalena, f. 17/5 1769, d. 2/6 s. å. Tr.: Begrafningsverser öfver systern Catharina Hornæa, postmäst. i Hsand Ol. Westmans maka. Sthm 1751. - Anmärkningar wid herr Carl Pehrssons swar på frågan om swenska folkbristens orsaker och botemedel, lämpade til Ångermanna landthushållning (i Lärda tidningar 1755, n. 14, undert. Jöns Hornæus). I handskrift: En berättelse om Blåkullafärderna, med företal af lektor Nils Gissler (jfr Hsandsposten 1903 n. 291). Category:Non-SMW people articles